Valentine's Day
by TumblingTroublesomeTumbleweeds
Summary: Captain Shunsui Kyoraku, with the slightly reluctant assistance of his best friends, enthusiastic participation of Rangiku Matsumoto and devious plotting of Yoruichi Shihoin, had convinced the Gotei 13 that a Valentine's Day celebration at a bar in the human world was in order. Tensions run high for two of the captains so Momo and Rukia decide to play Cupid. Does it work?
1. Chapter 1

Rukia Kuchiki observed the setting from her perch next to her brother. It was Valentine's Day in the world of the living and Captain Shunsui Kyoraku, with the slightly reluctant assistance of best friends Kushira Hikamara and Jushiro Ukitake, enthusiastic participation of Rangiku Matsumoto and devious plotting of Yoruichi Shihoin, had convinced the Gotei 13 that a Valentine's Day celebration at a bar in the human world was in order.

So here they were: the captains, their lieutenants and human companions all gathered in a now-crowded restaurant. She gazed around the room. Captain Kyoraku had been steadily drinking his way through massive amounts of sake with Rangiku, Izuru Kira and Shuhei Hisagi.

Ichigo had been dragged along as well and he was sitting with Renji Abarai, Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa.

Captain Jushiro Ukitake was trying his hardest to keep everyone under some semblance of control while simultaneously dealing with Rangiku jiggling her breasts to the awe of Shuhei and Izuru and keeping Captain Kyoraku's hands from wandering too far.

As one of the oldest captains and best friends with the notorious drunkard Captain Kyoraku, Rukia's captain had years and years of experience dealing with drunken Shinigami. He had seen it all…in some cases, literally. Her captain was truly amazing.

Her violet eyes drifted to a sudden movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see the ninth division captain Kushira Hikamara sitting at a table with the newly reappointed captains of the third and fifth divisions, Rojuro Otoribashi and Shinji Hirako. Also at their table was Captain Hirako's lieutenant, Momo Hinamori. Rukia wondered why Kushira wasn't sitting with Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku. They were, after all, best friends. She also wondered whether there was any merit to the rumor floating around about Captain Otoribashi and Kushira dating.

Rukia's gaze flicked over everyone, but her eyes were drawn to her captain. His green eyes looked troubled and he kept glancing at Kushira. _Had they gotten into a fight?_ Rukia wondered immediately. She glanced back at Kushira, who looked like she had gotten into an argument with Captain Otoribashi. It wasn't aggressive, more like a playful debate than an argument. She glanced at her captain again, he looked rather distressed, but hid it well. He tilted his head in the direction of Captain Kyoraku, listening to what the drunken man was babbling about.

Captain Otoribashi's deep laugh resounded through the room and Rukia saw Captain Ukitake stiffen slightly. Rukia was shocked. Something was definitely going on! Apparently she wasn't the only one who noticed. Momo Hinamori's doe eyes were looking at Captain Ukitake sympathetically. Rukia glanced back at Kushira who seemed more involved in her debate than her surroundings. She placed her hands on her hips and seemed to be telling Captain Otoribashi off. He grinned foppishly, reached forward and tugged her braid earning an exasperated noise from the redhead.

Rukia glanced back at her captain who was watching the scene, the distress from earlier making itself obvious in his green eyes. Suddenly it hit Rukia like a ton of bricks. Her captain was in love with Kushira!

"What's wrong Rukia-san?" Nanao Ise had sat down next her at some point. Rukia looked up at Nanao, "you seem upset," Byakuya Kuchiki tilted his had slightly. Something was bothering his sister?

Rukia sighed, "well, I think my captain is in love with Kushira," Nanao widened her eyes, "watch," Rukia said. Nanao obeyed. The pair studied the two captains. The debate had settled down and Kushira and Captain Otoribashi were talking quieter. The blonde captain reached forward and pulled something from her braid. Kushira smiled and seemingly thanked him. Rukia and Nanao glanced at Captain Ukitake who had watched the whole scene rather sadly.

"You're right!" Nanao said in amazement.

"We need to help him," Rukia said forgetting about her brother who had been listening to the conversation. "Momo can help us too, she's Kushira's best friend," Nanao nodded and the women began plotting.

Rukia walked over to the petite lieutenant and leaned down to whisper something. Momo's soft eyes widened and she glanced at Captain Ukitake. Hurrying away with Rukia and Nanao, the three women retreated to a smaller table.

Byakuya watched with growing amusement. With a pang, he was reminded of a time when his wife had tried to play matchmaker for a couple members of his staff. Sighing, he turned to see what had Rukia so worked up. After observing the captains briefly, he drew the same conclusion: his former mentor was indeed bothered by the closeness the ninth division captain shared with the new third division captain. He was curious as to what scheme his sister would think up.

After several minutes of planning, the girls nodded and took up their positions.

"Kushira!" Momo chirped. The redhead looked up, "can you come with me to the bar? I hate going by myself," her soft brown eyes were pleading. Kushira was a sucker for her petite friend's brown eyes and readily agreed just like Rukia had said she would.

The dark-haired girl inwardly cheered as she watched Kushira say something to Captain Otoribashi and Captain Hirako before standing up and following Momo to the bar. _Step one: attack with Kushira's weakness, complete._

"Captain Ukitake!" Rukia said bounding up to her captain. He looked surprised, but smiled warmly, "ah, Rukia-san, what do you need?" Rukia fidgeted with her sleeve.

"Well, I wanted to go to the bar…but there was a weird guy staring at me and…"

"Say no more," Captain Ukitake stood with a warm smile, "I will be your escort," Rukia inwardly cheered. _Step two: appeal to Captain Ukitake's chivalry, complete_. She followed her captain as he took the lead. How could Kushira not fall in love with him?

Rukia caught sight of Kushira sitting next to Momo, the brunette had apparently convinced her friend to get a drink. The redhead was studying the blue foamy drink in front of her apprehensively.

"Oh Momo, Kushira!" Rukia said in surprise. She noted the way her captain's eyes subtly widened. "Hi there!"

Momo turned around, acting equally surprised. "Rukia, Captain Ukitake…did you come to get a drink?" as Rukia nodded the affirmative, she noticed Kushira tense at the mention of the captain. The redhead turned to smile at Rukia but the dark-haired woman could tell the smile was forced. She noticed the way Kushira and her captain avoided each other's gazes and the way Kushira took a long drink from the frothy blue beverage. Something had to have happened, they used to be inseparable now they couldn't even look at each other.

Momo scooted over so Rukia could sit next to her, forcing Captain Ukitake to sit next to Kushira. Neither captain looked too enthusiastic about it. Kushira began chewing nervously on her straw. Step three: make them sit next to each other, complete.

Rukia waved at Ichigo and immediately bounced off. Nanao came to tell Momo that she needed the younger girl's assistance with Rangiku. That left the two captains in an awkward silence.

"So…" Kushira chewed her lip. "Are…are you having fun?" she finished lamely. Jushiro drew patterns on the bar with one long, elegant finger.

"I suppose." Silence fell over the two of them. "You and Captain Otoribashi seem to be having a good time," Kushira looked up.

"Please don't start on that"

"I'm not starting on anything"

"Me and Rose? I swear if I didn't know better I'd say you were jealous"

"I have nothing against you and Captain Otoribashi"

"You didn't deny it when I said you were jealous"

"Because I'm not going to lie"

"There's nothing to be jealous about!" her voice raise slightly, "Rose and I are only friends"

"That's not what it looks like"

"Why do you have to do this?"

"Do what?"

"This!" Kushira gestured with her hands, "if you have a problem with it, do something about it!" the redhead said, desperation tingeing her voice. She ran her hands through her hair and pushed off the chair, disappearing into the bathroom. Jushiro rested his head in his hands.

Rukia, Momo and Nanao had heard the exchange and where shocked. Apparently this had been a bone of contention between the pair for quite a while.

"I'm going to go check on Kushira," Momo said quietly. Rukia nodded.

"I'm going to talk to my captain"

Nanao bit her lip, slightly worried. She wondered whether getting involved was such a good idea. To Nanao, it sounded like this was an issue the two captain's had to deal with on their own but before she could voice her thoughts, her companions had disappeared.

_Girl's Bathroom_

Momo pushed open the door. "Stupid men," she heard a soft complaint from inside.

"Kushira?"

"Momo?" the redhead hastily tried to wipe away the tears that had tracked down her face.

"What happened?" she was immediately worried for her friend. She hurried over to her. Kushira shook her head.

"It's stupid"

"Does it have to do with Captain Ukitake?" her doe-eyed friend asked sympathetically. Kushira widened her eyes and hastily looked away.

"He has some issue with Rose-I mean, Captain Otoribashi and I being as close as we are and when I accused him of being jealous he didn't deny it, but I don't understand why he would have anything to be jealous about, it's not like I belong to him or anything," bitterness entered her voice.

Momo blinked softly, "do you want to?"

Kushira blushed and looked at the fluorescent lights. "I love him," she said sadly, "but he doesn't seem to notice. He thinks I'm in love with Captain Otoribashi and he's too nice of a guy to say anything against it," tears threatened to spill, "he says he wants me to be happy, but he doesn't get it! And I don't know how to tell him and it's driving me crazy, and putting a wedge between us and-"

"Breathe," Momo wrapped her arms around her friend.

"I love him so much it physically hurts," the tall redhead said, tears carving wet trails down her cheeks. Momo could practically feel the pain radiating off of her friend. She didn't know whether to tell Kushira that Captain Ukitake was in love with her or not so she simply offered the best comfort she could.

_At the bar_

Rukia sat down next to her captain. He looked so heartbroken it was hard for Rukia to look at him. She put her hand on his shoulder and he looked up. "Ah," he tried to smile, but it was obviously forced, "Rukia-san…" her wide violet eyes gazed up at him.

"You really love her don't you?"

Her captain's green eyes widened. He didn't have to ask who she meant. He sighed, "I do…but I want what's best for her"

Rukia frowned slightly. Her captain was willing to give up the woman he was so clearly irrevocably in love with so she could be happy? Her captain was amazing. She sighed, "so what's the problem?"

Captain Ukitake splayed his fingers on the counter. "Well," he sighed, "if she's in love with Otoribashi-san, then so be it. She's only ever had one relationship and I never said anything because that's not my place, unless he had been a really bad man, then I would have told her I didn't approve but only to save her from getting hurt"

"Why would you do that if you love her?"

He smiled sadly and Rukia saw hundreds of years of pain in the green depths, "because I love her. I want her to be happy"

"Even at the cost of your own happiness?"

Captain Ukitake smiled slightly, "you're beginning to sound like Kaien," he said warmly. "But yes, even then"

Rukia pondered the new revelation silently, respect for her captain doubling.

_At the table_

Rukia and Momo were sitting quietly. "This is awful!" Momo wailed, "they're actually physically in pain!" she pouted and looked around for them. Captain Ukitake had returned to sit with Captain Kyoraku and Kushira had returned to sit with captains Otoribashi and Hirako. The only change from earlier was that both captains looked miserable.

"Valentine's Day is supposed to be about love," Rukia said sadly.

"They love each other, it's just that neither one is going to do anything about it," Rukia sighed heavily, downcast.

"Hey Rukia," she looked up to see Ichigo standing over her, "you seem kinda down…" Rukia was shocked that Ichigo picked up on that, but it became clear that Uryu Ishida had pointed it out to him.

"Captain Ukitake and Kushira are in love," she said sadly, "except neither one is going to do anything about it because Captain Ukitake thinks Kushira is in love with Captain Otoribashi and he thinks that if he tells her how he feels about her she'll be unhappy but she's already unhappy because she's in love with him and is frustrated at the fact that even though he has an issue with it, he doesn't do anything and she's too scared"

Ichigo's brown eyes were wide at Rukia's sudden exposition. "So why won't he just tell her?"

"It's not that simple idiot!" Rukia smacked him over the head with a menu, "just because you have the emotional range of a teaspoon doesn't mean everyone else does! They're stuck in this checkmate and one's too nice to push and the other is too scared…it's actually making them physically ill and it's destroying their friendship!"

Ichigo sighed and scratched the back of his head. He knew he was going to regret asking. "What do you want me to do?" he sat down and offered his help. Rukia and Momo exchanged glances and began plotting yet again.


	2. Chapter 2

Momo and Rukia bounded over to Kushira. She looked up, green eyes upset. "Come with us!" Momo said, giving Kushira the puppy-dog look. As always, Kushira melted like soft butter under her friend's pleading look. She allowed herself to be dragged out of the bar and shoved into…a phone booth?

"What's going on?" she asked curiously. Momo and Rukia opened the door and someone else was pushed into the enclosed space.

"Kurosaki-kun what on earth is the meaning of this?" Captain Jushiro Ukitake pounded on the door. The trio quickly pulled down blinds they attached to the outside, leaving the couple in darkness.

Kushira let out a quiet gasp of alarm. Jushiro immediately remembered she was afraid of the dark. "It's okay," he said calmly, "don't be afraid," he thought she nodded. "I have a bit of an idea of why they trapped us in here," he continued.

"Me too," she said softly, trying to get comfortable in the cramped space while keeping distance between them.

She heard a sigh in the darkness. "I really don't have a problem with you and Rose"

"Please, not now, not here," Kushira bowed her head, "I can't deal with this" desperation cracked her voice.

"Neither can I!" he said, pain evident in his tone, "I'm losing you because of it and I don't want to lose you but I don't know what to do!"

"Be honest!" she said, fighting back the tears that threatened to break past her defenses, "why are you always going on and on about Rose and I?"

"Because it's hard!" she could tell he was struggling and fighting back a coughing fit, "I'd give anything to see you happy," he started coughing.

Kushira couldn't stop the onslaught of tears. "I'm more miserable now than I ever was!" the tone of her voice causing Jushiro's heart to crack into pieces. "Why can't you see…" she took a breath and tried to control her voice. "Why can't you see that I'm so in love with you it hurts?" it came out a cracked whisper but in the dark confines of the tiny phone booth, he heard.

"Y-you…?" he was stunned. Was she serious?

"I've loved you for so long, I can't remember a time that I didn't…and every time I would tell you about my boyfriend, or my date, you would just sit there and listen and that's when I realized that you didn't feel the same so I buried my feelings and kept going," by now he could tell she was crying. "I kept hoping to get some reaction, some sign out of you, that you felt the same…but I never did"

Jushiro wrapped his arms around his distraught friend. She resisted slightly, but eventually gave in. "I didn't react because I wanted you to be happy," he whispered, "every time you would come to me and tell me about your date, it was so painful to listen to, but if you were happy that was all I needed and I didn't want to jeopardize that,"

"I only dated one person," she said into his shoulder, "and we were never serious, it was only a casual date here and there…I hoped somewhere along the line you would say or do something to give me hope…if you had just said…or done something…I love you"

It seemed almost surreal. Even though it was dark, he found her lips with ease. It was a soft, light kiss that made her gasp quietly as her stomach flipped. Kushira wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Jushiro tightened his grip around her waist. The kiss was gentle and sweet, filled with hundreds and hundreds of years of pent-up emotions. When air became an issue, they pulled apart.

"I don't like seeing you and Rose together because I don't want to lose any possible chance I might have had the same way I did with Eishima-san," he said into her hair, "I love you"

Kushira felt like a ten ton weight had been lifted off her shoulder and she hugged him tighter. "You don't have to worry about me and Rose…I have only and will only ever love you," she pressed closer to him. He kissed the top of her head before tilting her chin upwards and pressing another tender, loving kiss to her lips.

There was movement at one of the blinds. A soft brown eye and a lively violet one peeked past the blinds. Kushira and Jushiro laughed, "they're determined," she whispered as they heard shuffling. Apparently whoever had been leaning against the door had moved.

"Do we leave?" he asked softly, looking down at her. Kushira sighed.

"I don't know," she laced her fingers through his. "I don't really care," she blushed in the darkness. "As sappy and cliché as this sounds, I don't care what happens as long as I get to stay with you," she buried her face in his neck out of embarrassment.

Jushiro laughed and squeezed her hands. "It's Valentine's Day," he said tilting her chin up, "sappy and cliché are synonymous with it," she laughed too. They had always had a slightly bitter outlook on Valentine's Day. Jushiro believed that if you loved someone you should show them every day instead of one day a year and it annoyed him. Kushira was just bitter when it came to anything romantic.

"Remember that one Valentine's Day when Shun got a box of chili pepper chocolates from a pissed off girl he had a one night stand with?" Kushira asked. Jushiro chuckle at the memory.

"And he downed like a gallon of water"

"Then we tried one and actually liked it," they were laughing at the memory. They were so busy laughing, they hadn't noticed the blinds had been taken off.

Rukia inwardly squealed. The captains were sitting on the floor of the phone booth laughing hysterically. Kushira was nestled sideways in Captain Ukitake's lap, their hands entwined.

"I guess they got everything sorted out," Momo said happily. Rukia nodded. Finally it seemed like the captains realized they had an audience. They looked up and smiled sheepishly at the two girls who were watching them.

Inside the phone booth, Kushira leaned in to whisper, "I feel like we're zoo animals," she giggled. Jushiro laughed and helped Kushira stand up. She pushed open the door of the phone booth and Momo and Rukia immediately bombarded them with questions.

"So you guys got everything sorted out?"

"Are you guys together now?"

Kushira laughed. "Yes and yes," she said to her friends. "It took us long enough," she held up their linked hands and the two girls beamed.

"We should go back inside!" Rukia said. "I'm pretty sure everyone's wondering where we are"

Kushira smirked, "I'm pretty sure everyone's too drunk to care," Captain Ukitake nodded in agreement but they allowed the pretty lieutenants to lead them inside anyways. As the captains had predicted, pretty much everybody was either passed out, or too inebriated to notice. The only two people who had noticed were Nanao and Byakuya.

The group sat down at a circular table that was surprisingly enough, empty. Nanao went over to join them and Byakuya was in the process of getting his lieutenant back to his division. A swell of pride filled the stoic captain as he caught sight of his two senior captains holding hands and knowing his sister was responsible. He would never admit it, but he was glad that they finally stopped dancing around the situation. He was proud of Rukia for actually getting them to admit they loved each other. She was so similar to Hisana, he often had to remind himself she wasn't.

He smiled slightly as Rukia chattered on about something. _You would be proud of her, Hisana._

Epilogue…

Kushira picked up the Shinigami Women's Association newsletter and paled in horror. _VALENTINE'S DAY BRINGS ROMANCE TO THE GOTEI 13 CAPTAINS pg. 8._

_Kushira flipped to the page. Valentine's Day is a day when love is in the air. For two of the Gotei 13 captains, that proved to be very true. Captain Kushira Hikamara of the ninth division, and Captain Jushiro Ukitake of the thirteenth division have finally stopped beating around the bush and admitted their feelings for each other. An anonymous source close to the new couple said 'it took them long enough to admit the truth, I thought it was never going to happen!' another source said that it had taken a lot of work to get the truth. The captains are two of the oldest and according to a third source 'had been fighting [their] feelings since they were in the Academy together'. So will this romance last? The answer is yes. Both captains are widely known and loved, they were Academy classmates and best friends for hundreds of years and as one source put it 'it was expected that the pair of them would end up together one day…we just never suspected it would take this long'. Several witnesses to their daily interactions say 'they are_ _simply made for each other'. Cupid has struck again. You can participate in this week's poll by sending your answer to Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto in the tenth division._

As Kushira read the poll, she turned a brilliant shade of red.

_Do you think kids are in the picture for the new couple?_

_Yes_

_No_

She leaned against the pillar of her office, hand to mouth, face redder than a cherry tomato and wishing a Hollow would appear to swallow her whole. Shuhei Hisagi walked past. "Congratulations captain!" he called. Kushira waved weakly.

She flash stepped to the thirteenth division and stormed into Jushiro's office. The white-haired man looked alarmed. "What's wrong love?" Kushira didn't answer, she tossed the paper onto his desk and sank to the ground face buried in her face in her knees. Jushiro slowly picked up the paper and began reading. He set it on the desk and began laughing.

Kushira looked up, wide-eyed. "This is so embarrassing!" she said, "why are you laughing?!" her distress only made him laugh harder.

"I-I'm so…sorry…" he tried to apologize but his laughing fit stopped to be replaced with his awful cough. Forgetting about the article, Kushira hurried to his side and gently rubbed his back. When he finally got his breathing under control, he gently pulled her into his lap. She leaned against him comfortably. "It could be worse…" he said, "remember the article they ran on Ayasegawa-san and Madarame-san?" Kushira blushed a brilliant shade of red.

"Good point…" she worried her lip between her teeth. Jushiro picked up the paper and draped his arms around her shoulders so he was holding the paper in front of them both. He rested his chin on her shoulder.

"So…what should we answer for the poll?"

Kushira's face looked like a beacon. She buried her head in her knees and placed her finger on the page. Jushiro laughed softly, "really?" she nodded. He brushed her red hair over her opposite shoulder and pressed a kiss to her temple. "I'm glad we want the same thing then"

She smiled bashfully and linked hands with him, curling close. "Maybe this isn't so bad," she said softly, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Jushiro smiled and held her tighter, breathing in her familiar scent.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear. She smiled and turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She brushed her cheek against his to whisper back.

"I love you more"


End file.
